Ichigo's sister
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Ichigo's older sister Paprika comes home from University for a visit to which she is happy to see her; but how will she react when she learns of her sister's secrets? And to boot can she protect her from the aliens she has to fight on a daily basis? IchigoxKisshu, OC and Zakuro, Kisshu vs Masaya (Age difference is because Paprika was 16 when she went to uni and Ichigo was 13)


Ichigo was sat in her room studying quietly; she had another exam coming up soon and she didn't want to flunk. This exam would prove whether or not she was able to take on her chosen careers after high school.

She herself hated any form of exam because it infuriated and frustrated her. All they did was stress her out and she didn't see the point in them at all. But she still worked hard in her classes because they would help her in college.

"Ichigo! We have a guest please come down!" her mother called loudly surprising her.

"Eh? But I'm studying!" Ichigo whined crossly. Her dad had been really nippy lately about her grades so she was trying to make him happy for once.

He was so desperate for her to pass and get into a good college which she understood. But she was still figuring out what topics she wanted to take in her college years. She had so many options but had to take the ones that would benefit her the most.

"There's cake down here!" Sakura teased playfully. She knew Ichigo had a sweet tooth and wouldn't be able to resist.

"I'll be right down!" Ichigo called snapping her books shut; she would have plenty of time to do this later right now cake was waiting for her.

 _ **Downstairs**_

Ichigo made her way into the living room and was stunned by what she saw. Her mother and a familiar looking young woman were sat on the couch.

"ONEE-CHAN?!" Ichigo cried out loudly shock rushing through her in waves. She hadn't seen her in 3 years; but she was still as pretty as ever.

"Oh Ichigo! You've grown up so much since I've been away!" her sister cried out happily affection filling her eyes.

Paprika Momomiya aged 18 years old; was the eldest child of Sakura and her husband. She was a gymnastic student, Taking professional dancing and playing piano for GCSE music. She resembled Ichigo quite a bit except her hair was a darker red with yellow tips; plus her bangs were longer.

"When did you get here?" Ichigo asked worriedly; she felt bad about being such a bitch earlier now. If she had known her sister was here she would have come down sooner and been more polite.

"Not too long ago; the train is quite useful" Paprika said taking a sip of her tea. Her sister really hadn't changed; still as loud and rambunctious as ever; it was quite adorable.

"I see" Ichigo said quietly. She then made herself some tea to break the tension; it had been so long she didn't know what to say.

"So how have you been sweetie; it's been ages since me and your father heard from you" Sakura said worriedly. Nowadays because Paprika had been busy studying she rarely texted or called; she did give the odd letter though to update them on her life. But it made her happy to know she was ok.

"I graduate this year from college; hopefully I can get a job at a bar or something with my piano talents. If not I can always attempt a career as an idol" Paprika said awkwardly.

It was no secret that she had amazing talents when it came to music. But sadly she had trouble finding work to pursue it. It was a lot harder than it seemed to try finding someone who would take her.

"You could try at our cafe" Ichigo suggested quickly. Ryou had wanted to make changes to the restaurant so this would benefit them both.

"That's right!..." Sakura cried happily "...Ichigo's work is in the middle of the park but gets plenty of visitors. I'm sure that you'll be able to start off there".

Paprika touched her chin thoughtfully; this was a good opportunity. But what if the manager didn't think she was good enough. This was a risk but she couldn't really afford to be picky right now. "I...I guess I can have a look. But I won't force them to hire me; besides I don't want to be a bother" she said awkwardly.

Ichigo frowned "Don't say that sis; You need work and you'll never be a bother. It's what family is for!" she snapped crossly.

Her sister had amazing talents and was a kind natured individual with great intelligence; but was capable of so much even causing fear to those who opposed her. She was a role model to Ichigo and she would never allow her to be looked down upon.

"Are you sure Ichigo?" Paprika said nervously. She was so grateful for Ichigo doing this but it seemed like too much.

"You betcha!" Ichigo said proudly giving her a thumbs up. Would Ryou be mad? YES. Did she care? NO

"Well now that's taken care of I'll take your bags to the spare room" Sakura said solemnly getting up to collect her bags.

Sakura had no doubt that her daughters would do well and achieve greatness. They were both very different but shared one equal quality; their passion and bravery. She had raised 2 amazing children that would do well in the world.

Paprika was destined to be a musician or some form of performer. Nobody would ever be able to deny she had talent and skill; it was just finding someone to take her under their wing. However she worried about her dating life compared to that of her sister; since her coming out Paprika had suffered unsuccessful relationships.

Ichigo wasn't a good waitress or a good cook; but she was confident, smart and intelligent. She often thought she should take up therapy or even a boot camp to bring people closer together. Ichigo wasn't really in any relationships but she had love interests and that was good enough for Sakura.

She hoped both of them would find their happiness with their lives and future prince/Princess. It was the thing she hoped for most of all but it seemed that it was taking longer than expected. But then again the road to love was never easy.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"So Onee-Chan do you have a boyfriend at all? I mean you're so pretty and talented guys must be flocking in hoards" Ichigo asked curiously her eyes twinkling.

Paprika laughed awkwardly; Ichigo was still a young teen so trying to get her to understand would be very hard. But she would explain it to her nonetheless; because the sooner she was told the better.

"Actually Ichigo I don't have a boyfriend..." she said nervously her cheeks flushing gently. During her stay at college she had been crushing on a roommate but remained quiet as to avoid trouble.

"Eh? But how come you're amazing! I'm surprised nobody has asked you out yet!" Ichigo complained crossly.

"That's because I couldn't find my ideal person" Paprika said bluntly her tone hinting unhappiness. All of the girls she went to college with were either straight or bi-curious; however she did have bisexual/gay male friends.

"I see; that's too bad" Ichigo said sympathetically.

"But now that I'm back I can try looking for that person; I have a bigger dating pool and more places I can go" Paprika said hopefully.

"That's good to hear; I wish you luck sis" Ichigo said proudly. No matter what she wanted her sister to be happy.

However Ichigo had big surprises in store for her as far as her sister's dating pool; however would she be able to handle the news when she finally found out?


End file.
